


It's a Funny Story

by You_are_perfect



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst?, BAMF!Hide, I'm bad at making tag, M/M, Murder, Spoiler: someone die, a bit of dark!hide, but a good die, set in aftermath chapter 143
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 23:15:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2406497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_are_perfect/pseuds/You_are_perfect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody knows a traitor was born at the end of the night after the fight...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Funny Story

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time doing fanfic for anime/manga you know. And it had been a very long time since the last fanfic I wrote before. My English is not quite good, so endure with me.

Arima-san walked closer to the one-eyed ghoul named Kaneki. He saw his his attack had made that white-haired boy turned blind as his attack took away both of his eyes. Cruel? Yes, that attack was cruel. However, he was dealing with one of the most dangerous ghoul in Ward 20. In order to survive, he needed to kill this one. Plus, he would make a nice and strong quinque.

He pulled Kaneki’s hair and lifted his head at his eye level, wondering if this ghoul was dead. His hand touched the ghoul’s pulse. This ghoul was barely alive and unconscious, nevertheless still alive and slowly breathing. Arima-san was impressed, this white-haired man was indeed strong for still survived his attack.

Arima-san let go of the ghoul to the ground. He needed to kill this ghoul immediately before he wake up. It would be a mess if he is not dead. His reputation depend on this.

The CCG investigator was about to open his briefcase when he saw another silhouette of a man appeared nearby him. He closed back his briefcase and waited for something or someone from that figure, could be another ghoul or human lost in here.

”My, my… this was the first time I saw Arima-san after his killing to the ghoul” the bright-haired figure clapped his hand when he saw him.

”Nagachika Hideyoshi…” Arima-san spoke his name. He knew that this college boy worked as part-time assistant at CCG. He was the anonymous that told them about Aogiri Tree’s location. Marude had insisted this boy to help Akira-san and Amon-san.

He wondered if this young boy knows that it was his missing friend named Kaneki who was lying down on the ground right now?

”Most people called me Hide, you know…” Hide replied as he went closer to his senior, still not looked down to the ground.

”What are you doing here?” Arima-san growled, uncomfortable with his presence here. He was about to get his job done when this boy disturbed him.

”The war up there was finish. Your colleagues had been waiting for you yet you haven’t return. So they send me here to retrieve you here. Just in case if something bad happen, you know” Hide shrugged his shoulder.

”I’m fine, now go. It’s dangerous to be here!”

”If it‘s dangerous, then why did they send me here instead of other investigator who were equipped with weapon better than me?” Hide challenged him back “They know for sure that whatever business here was done, so nothing to be worry. It would be obvious that you already killed ghoul here, it just a wonder if you still alive or not”

Arima-san gritted his teeth, he hated it when someone younger than him acted like they were smarter and better than him. He could just kill this boy too at here, but it would a messy problem.

”Look, I didn’t meant to be rude or not, but I just wanted to say you need to stop. Just go back up there and meet them there. They got worried by now,” Hide continued.

Arima-san sighed. This boy was right. He needs to go back up there now.

The CCG investigator was about to say something when Hide finally turned his focus to the ghoul on the ground. His face was unreadable as he knelt down next to the ground. Arima let this boy; he waited for any reaction from him. Could he still recognize his best friend here no matter how much he had changed?

It only had been a few minutes until Hide finally stood up next to the ghoul. His arm crossed to his chest as he looked down with sad eyes to the ground. He shook his head a few times and took a deep breath.

”Poor ghoul, don’t you think? Someone made him to be half-ghoul and half-human at the same time. He can’t be on either side, had to choose one of them. In the end, his choice led him to be dead at here, killed by one of the best CCG investigator…” Hide mumbled.

”But Arima-san, do you know what my mum said to me before she died?” Hide turned to Arima-san and moved so closely to the older man that only an inch separated them “She said that karmas a bitch”

After that, he pulled his knife that hidden inside his jacket and stabbed that man a few times.

Arima-san fell down to the ground and coughed, bloods dripping from his mouth and his wound on his chest. He did not expecting this would happen. He tried to get up and attack that boy, yet he received another stab to his back and a kick straight to his belly.

”I’m not here to find you because of the CCG Arima-san, I’m here because I want to get rid of you,” Hide grinned maniacally “You think I’m a fool, huh? You think that I don’t know who was the ghoul that you had been ordered to kill? If I could trace Aogiri’s location before, it’s not a problem for me to trace you here,”

”Beside…” Hide knelt closer to the CCG investigator and lifted his bloodied chin “Kaneki is my best friend even if he is a ghoul or not. I do anything to find him and protect him. Don’t blame me for this. Blame yourself for accepting this task. And don’t worry; you will meet some of your friend on the other side,”

”So, goodnight…” he whispered next to Arima-san’s ear and pressed his knife to Arima-san's heart, taking the life of the man that had been feared by most ghoul.

Hide threw that lifeless body away from him, disgusted by that corpse. He let him rot alone on his own in this lonely place. He wiped his knife with his towel and put on the cover back as he kept it inside his jacket again.

Then, Hide turned his back away from Arima-san and focus to his best friend who was still unconscious. He carried Kaneki in bridal style and leaving this place. Looking back to his friend’s face, he felt a wave of sympathy and rage flowing inside him.

He swears to God that he would revenge for his best friend no matter what. Kanou would be the most wanted man in his mind right now.


End file.
